


Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mu_Tsubaki



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Это был тяжелый год — для Первого Порядка, для галактики, для Кайло Рена лично, и он знает, что не справился бы без поддержки своей правой руки.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Празднование годовщины правления Верховного лидера Рена было грандиозным. Не чрезмерно пышным, вычурным, — из всей бессмысленной роскоши Первый Порядок только организовал салют, что едва ли ударило по бюджету, — но производящим впечатление. И всё это было идеей генерала Хакса.

Пока один из генералов с восторженным лицом и невероятным ораторским талантом вдохновлял всех, кто его слушал, речью об успехах за прошедший год, Кайло наблюдал за Хаксом. Тот стоял по правую руку от него и слушал, не отрывая глаз от экрана датапада, — вероятно, желая проследить, чтобы трансляция прошла так же гладко и с тем же впечатлением, что и живое выступление.

Генерал превратил то, что обычно было очень дорогой вечеринкой для высшего командования, в глобальное собрание правления. Они отчитывались, но не перед людьми, а перед Верховным лидером; предлагали вместо страха перед Верховным лидером восхищение его успехами. Каждый из спикеров вещал на фоне экрана, на котором зацикленно воспроизводились пропагандистские кадры с изображениями новейшего, точнейшего, лучшего оружия Первого Порядка.

Его будут любить. Его будут бояться. Многие предпочтут сдаться Первому Порядку ещё до того, как военная техника достигнет пределов их сектора. Многие — сочтут это за благо.

Оружие, которым пользовалось Сопротивление — обещание процветания и мира во всей галактике, — Хакс сумел использовать по-своему. Не зря он стоял по его правую руку.

Зря он отбросил его на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Речь закончилась, и зал разразился аплодисментами. Заставить всех стоять в течение полутора часов было жестоко — но стояли все, и когда Кайло видел кадры трансляции с дронов, как ровно и непоколебимо стоит строй, вне зависимости от звания равных, он понимал, зачем они терпят эту пытку. Первый Порядок выглядел не как элита правительства — они выглядели как солдаты на площади, такие же, как и подчиняющиеся им жители галактики, но организованные, сильные, стремящиеся к единой цели. Среди них сам Верховный лидер не выглядел узурпатором, чья власть держится на поддержке желающих быть поближе к кормушке, — его поддерживали все в этом строю. Равные ему.

И то, как генерал Хакс управлялся с подачей правды и лжи, заставляло Кайло хотеть не отпускать его от себя никогда.

Их отношения были очень сложными после военного переворота и Крэйта. Кайло не жалел, что отобрал титул всеми возможными способами, включающими применение Силы к Хаксу, — он жалел, что за тот день растерял всё его уважение.

Кайло нужно было уважение генерала. Кайло нужен был генерал, потому что на самом деле во многом авторитет Верховного лидера держался на нём и его решениях — и не только в вопросах военной тактики.

Гром аплодисментов сменился взрывами салютов — и судя по тому, как по залу пробежала некоторая нервная дрожь, вот это могло быть не самой хорошей идеей. Хакс поджал губы, заметив это, и убрал планшет, когда видео сменилось заставкой.

Погасшие экраны открыли за собой панорамное окно, за которым рассыпались мириады белых и красных огней. В зале приглушили свет, и аплодисменты сменились более фривольными выражениями радости.

Свет салютов отражался в глазах Хакса алым, и Кайло вспомнил, как сиял, казалось, несокрушимый Старкиллер. Так же ли смотрел на его запуск генерал Хакс? Позволил ли он себе тогда торжествовать или же напряжённо ждал, когда всё уже, наконец, закончится, чтобы выдохнуть, что всё прошло по плану?

Строй распался, и мероприятие стало больше напоминать привычные празднования — в зал въехали дроиды, устанавливая уже накрытые столы, и присутствующие рассредоточились по залу, предвкушая долгожданный — заслуженный — отдых.

Всё-таки и в роскошных вечеринках для приближённых главнокомандующего был свой смысл.

Свет стал немного ярче, и зал заполнил быстрый, электрический ритм, и несколько пар закружилось вокруг них тут же. Кайло осознал, что всё это время не двигался и смотрел на Хакса.

Тот в свою очередь смотрел на него.

Центр зала быстро опустел.

— Позволите вас пригласить, генерал? — Кайло предложил руку и сдержал усмешку от того, как расширились глаза Хакса.

— С удовольствием, — Хакс вложил свою ладонь в его. Оба они были в перчатках: это было неудобно, но Кайло не дал неловкой заминке продолжиться, уводя генерала на круг.

Они, несомненно, производили впечатление. Черные плащи за спинами обоих развевались, как два огромных крыла, и то, что Хакс не отрывал взгляда от визоров маски, не моргая, создавало ощущение, что они не совсем люди, — скорее две части машины, работающие в унисон.

Хотя, конечно же, сравнение с машиной было бы оскорблением грации генерала.

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какого рода заявление сейчас сделал, — негромко говорит Хакс, и их со всех сторон начинают окружать вдохновлённые примером пары.

— Я надеюсь, что это заявление было достаточно понятным для остальных, — отвечает Кайло, делая поворот, — хотя некоторые моменты я, к сожалению, не предусмотрел, — и сжимает его руку.

— Нам следует пересмотреть твой публичный образ. Рыцарские доспехи больше не соответствуют образу друга всей галактики.

— О, мы пересмотрим.

Остаток танца они продолжают в молчании. Когда музыка заканчивается, все смотрят на них — Кайло чувствует это затылком; тут же начинается следующая мелодия, но он не отпускает руки Хакса.

— Мне нужно обсудить с тобой очень важный вопрос, — Кайло смотрит ему в глаза, пусть тот и не видит, — он и личный в том числе. Я считаю сегодняшний вечер самым подходящим для его обсуждения.

Хакс бросает взгляд на толпу.

— Тогда нам следует подождать полчаса и встретиться…

— В зале для совещаний.

Генерал был восхитительно сбит с толку, и если бы эта настороженность по отношению к нему не была виной самого Кайло, его бы это даже позабавило. Но ему не нужен был страх.

Ответив коротким кивком, Хакс удалился, вернее сказать — ретировался, оставив Кайло одного в центре зала.

Ему пришлось пригласить ещё нескольких партнеров, и, как и Хакс, они едва ли бы решились отказать, — но вряд ли бы на репутацию кого-то из них повлиял этот танец. Далее последовали мучительные словесные реверансы, которые сам Кайло считал достойной тренировкой для его неуклюжей дипломатии. Окружение не ожидало от него политических манёвров, и его ошибки не привели бы к серьёзным потерям, но от неожиданности реакция была такой непосредственной, что не нужно было даже применять Силу, чтобы понять их мысли.

Но всё, о чем Кайло думал, — это то, будет ли зал для совещаний освещать луна, когда они войдут туда. Он хотел бы говорить без света и иметь для этого оправдание.

Краем глаза он заметил, как генерал покидает зал через боковую дверь, потерявшись в тенях. Только невероятным усилием воли Кайло продолжил возложенное на него испытание терпения — и, досчитав ровно до шестидесяти, последовал за ним.

Перед дверью он остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Закрыть глаза. Снова продумать, что он скажет. Что он сделает, если всё пойдёт не так. Перечислить причины, почему всё пойдёт как нужно — не оптимистичные, но весьма правдивые, — и открыть наконец дверь.

И как по заказу, генерал стоял в лунном свете, и его профиль словно окружал серебристый ореол — так и должен был выглядеть тот, кто правит, кто прочен, словно гранит, источник спокойствия. Стабильности. Уверенности.

Уверен ли Кайло в том, что делает?

— Верховный лидер, — приветствует его Хакс, — сразу же к делу?

И благослови Сила нетерпение их обоих.

— У меня есть планы на твоё будущее место в Первом Порядке, — начинает Кайло. — На праздновании в мою честь, будь оно посвящено заслугам, должны были бы в значительной степени чествовать тебя.

Хакс сжимает рукой подоконник. О, Кайло знает, что именно его терзает, — он знает, как хочется забыть всё то, что случилось с ними в первые дни после переворота, и вернуться в объятия друг друга без страха. И знает, почему они оба не могут этого сделать.

— Я должен попросить тебя о жертве ради этого места, — продолжает он, — я хочу назначить тебя Канцлером, когда всё закончится.

Видя, что Хакс тут же хочет ему высказать всё, что думает, он останавливает его жестом.

— Гражданское звание — это не победа для тебя, я понимаю, но я прошу не для себя, — он делает осторожный шаг и снимает, наконец, маску. — Война не будет вечной. Талантливых офицеров множество, но тех, кто способен управлять в мирное время, среди нас не так много.

Хакс сжимает губы в линию, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

— Я должен попросить тебя постепенно отказаться от своих полномочий, передав их другим служащим, которых ты сможешь подготовить, — и тут уже Хакс смотрит на него в ужасе, — и перейти к обязанностям Канцлера Первого Порядка, когда мы официально объявим мирную диктатуру.

Его слова не находят никакого отклика — Хакс только устало потирает переносицу, прикрыв глаза рукой. Но хотя бы того, что он расслабился, достаточно.

— Кроме тебя, мне не на кого положиться, Армитаж, — отбросив официальный тон, говорит Кайло, — мы оба знаем, что ты был рождён для этого.

— Ты думаешь на три шага вперед, — усмехается Хакс, — но нужно на пять. Как, ты думаешь, будет выглядеть после сегодняшней выходки мой отказ от дел? И с какой репутацией я приду, как ты говоришь, к управлению?

Кайло предпочитает осторожно промолчать.

— С другой стороны, — Хакс складывает руки на груди, — ты попросил. Не приказал. Ты мог бы, но не стал. Почему?

— Потому что это не будет иметь смысла, если заставить тебя это сделать. Но если ты выберешь сам, ради всего, чего мы добились вместе, — Кайло подавляет в себе желание взять его за руки, — то мы станем непобедимы.

Ай, была не была.

— Есть ещё одно предложение, — говорит Кайло и опускается на колено.

Хакс произносит что-то на родном языке — несомненно, грязное ругательство.

— Зачем, Рен? — спрашивает Хакс, переведя дух, не отводя взгляда от кольца в руке Кайло. — Это политический брак? С какой целью?

— Сейчас — политический, — кивает Кайло, — сейчас я не могу предложить тебе другого. Но нам было хорошо вместе, — он делает паузу, — хорошо и сейчас. Произошло достаточно, чтобы ты никогда больше на меня не посмотрел, но ты нашёл в себе силы меня простить.

— Но не забыть, Рен, — шелестит Хакс.

— Я не обманываю себя и не думаю, что ты сделал это из-за великой любви ко мне, — продолжает Кайло, пристыженный, — но ты увидел потенциал, который может быть у нашего союза. Я прошу тебя быть моим союзником до конца.

Хакс выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. И стягивает перчатку.

— Ты лжец и неисправимый романтик, — отвечает он, протягивая Кайло руку. — Ты любишь меня, я знаю это. Но я не могу не оценить то искусство, с которым ты подошёл к тому, чтобы убедить меня согласиться.

Осторожно взяв его ладонь в свою, Кайло замирает, не решаясь надеть ему на палец кольцо.

— Я проведу с тобой остаток жизни в любом случае, — продолжает Хакс, заметно умерив пыл, — и между нами всегда что-то было и есть. Страсть и ненависть так похожи, — он наклоняет голову, — и то, что я к тебе испытываю помимо этого, я не решусь назвать вслух.

Молчание длится, кажется, вечность.

— Это должно сработать, — твёрдо произносит Хакс. — Наши отношения. Любые. Ставки слишком высоки. Пообещай мне, что сделаешь всё, чтобы это сработало, и я соглашусь. На всё.

— Я обещаю, — без лишних раздумий говорит Кайло.

Хакс отвечает кивком головы.

Надев на палец тонкое чёрное кольцо, Кайло наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его руку.

— О крифф, Рен, — Хакс тянет его на себя, — вы можете поцеловать жениха. Как положено.

Этот поцелуй ощущается почти так же хорошо, как победа. Настоящей победой это станет, когда Хакс перестанет смотреть на него с такой печалью и подозрением.

Но пока их глаза закрыты, ничего слаще нет.


End file.
